


Four Minutes

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, High School, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:19:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: After being apart for a week, Sebastian rushes over to his boyfriend's house with the promise of sex all night long, until Kurt screams his name.But that's not exactly how it goes down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I set this in high school, with Kurt as a senior at McKinley and Sebastian a senior at Dalton, because I would have loved to have seen Kurt spending his senior year having all sorts of dirty sex with this handsome boy. Dare to dream ;) Also, for anybody curious, these are Kurt's pants - http://www.yoox.com/US/36939474/item?gender=U&cod10=36939474NG&kpid=US-36939474NG-2-PE17&adtype=pla&adpos=1o10&creative=72160564607&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&tp=107975&gclid=COzghuuxzdICFQ2ffgodA7EGTQ#cod10=36939474NG&sizeId=&sizeName=.

“ _God_ , I want you so bad!” Sebastian growls, the sentence finishing with his tongue in Kurt’s mouth as he lifts Kurt up and attacks his lips. Kurt giggles and squirms, tries to turn his head to the side so he can speak, but Sebastian pins him to Kurt’s bedroom wall, kissing unrelentingly, unwilling to let Kurt free for a second. They’d been apart for a week – a show choir competition taking Sebastian and the rest of The Warblers to New York while Kurt stayed behind in Ohio and sulked. Sebastian did everything he could to bring Kurt with short of shoving him into his suitcase, but the invitational The Warblers were performing at coincided with mid-terms at McKinley, and if Kurt was going to get into a college without the word “community” in the name, he’d have to ace them all.

That meant no cutting classes to fly off to New York, the city of Kurt’s dreams, to watch his boyfriend shake his ass on stage.

“Do you?” Kurt teases. He finally gives in, stops the struggle and lets Sebastian assault him at will, only wincing once when Sebastian squeezes his ass – not because it hurts, but because Kurt didn’t have the chance to change before Sebastian barreled over to his house straight from the airport. Kurt is still wearing his favorite Marc Jacobs silk pants, and Sebastian is stretching the seams.

Sebastian squeezes again and pulls Kurt close, rutting against him. Sebastian’s erection, already thick, strains against the fly of his slacks, and Kurt decides _fuck it_. If Sebastian shreds these pants, it’ll be for a good cause.

Besides, Kurt can always get him to replace them. These are kind of last season anyway.

“A-ha,” Sebastian groans. “It’s been so damn long. Fucking you all night … it’s all I’ve been able to think about. Thank God your family isn’t home,” Sebastian whispers, hot and hoarse against Kurt’s cheek. “I wanna hear you scream my name.”

Kurt’s face burns hot, his heart pounding in anticipation. _God_ , that sounds so good right now. “So you weren’t spending all of your down time getting better acquainted with your right hand then I take it?”

Sebastian huffs, lips and teeth moving down Kurt’s neck. “Are you kidding? Do you _know_ who I was rooming with? Two Mormons and a Jehovah’s Witness epically cramping my style. Besides, I promised you I wouldn’t.”

“True. But you do make a lot of promises.”

“And I keep every one.” Sebastian chuckles darkly. “Especially the bad ones. What about you? You put on any Celine Dion and romance yourself while I was gone?”

“Believe it or not, I was able to restrain myself.” It helps that Kurt has never really been too comfortable with masturbation, and that privacy in his house, even with the door locked, could be severely lacking at times. Tonight, with his dad and Carole out of town and Finn spending the night at Rachel’s, is a gift.

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm. I was holding out for this, so you’d better make it worth my while, Smythe.”

“Oh, I will.” Sebastian’s mouth slides down Kurt’s neck to the place where a single swipe of his tongue will make Kurt tremble. “You can count on _that_.”

“So, tell me …” Kurt gasps when Sebastian’s mouth, the mouth Kurt’s been missing, the one he’s been dreaming about going down on him, gnaws at his shoulder, then takes a leisurely trip back up his neck to his ear “… what exactly have you been thinking about?”

“How I’m going to have you on all fours. How I’m going to pound your ass for hours.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah. That’s so.”

“Well …” Kurt wriggles out of Sebastian’s grasp. He likes Sebastian’s vision, but he has a few ideas of his own “… I might like to offer an alternative.” He opens Sebastian’s fly and sticks his hand down his pants. Long fingers wrap around Sebastian’s cock, and Sebastian’s head falls back, eyelids fluttering shut.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Kurt!” he moans, grinding into Kurt’s fist. His body shudders, and he knows something disastrous is about to happen. He feels the edge of it rippling beneath his skin, trying to force its way through, but he railroads on, trying to ignore it. He can push through, overcome; he’s always been able to. It doesn’t matter that Kurt’s the ultimate. It doesn’t matter that Kurt is, by far, the sexiest boy that Sebastian has ever hooked up with, even if he’d tried his hardest at first to deny it, to cover those thoughts up with insults and cheap jabs. It doesn’t even matter one single bit that Kurt has already started tearing Sebastian’s clothes off – _literally_ \- one button flying through the air and landing on the floor, skittering away to God knows where. Sebastian loves when Kurt gets like this. He’s so animal, so fierce. He knows what he wants and he goes for it. Sebastian would have never guessed that of him, that he wouldn’t just roll over on his back and expose his belly like an eager bitch. Kurt doesn’t ask for permission, he just takes and takes and ...

Is that his mouth on Sebastian’s …?

Sebastian’s eyelids fly open, that edge beneath his skin tearing through with the flaming heat of an active volcano. “O-oh …” he stammers. “Oh _God_ … oh no …”

_Four minutes later …_

Kurt sighs. It’s not subtle. Not at all. He breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth with a breathy, disappointed, “Hmph,” at the end. This is the twelfth time in two minutes that he’s done that.

That’s not a good sign.

Kurt and Sebastian didn’t make it to the bed. After the initial shock of Kurt’s mouth on Sebastian’s cock, Sebastian became paralyzed … until he started to cum, jerking into Kurt’s mouth like his body was trying, against Sebastian’s will, to shove his cock down Kurt’s throat. Then his knees gave out, and after that, he couldn’t find the energy to crawl. So that’s where they stayed, lying side-by-side on the floor, not talking, not touching. They’re only a foot-and-a-half from where they started. Kurt’s bedroom door isn’t even shut.

Sebastian sneaks a look at Kurt. Before Kurt can sneak his own peek at Sebastian, Sebastian’s eyes dart back to the ceiling.

“So …” Kurt sighs a thirteenth time. He leaves that one word hanging in the air between them, giving Sebastian an opening to apologize, possibly beg for forgiveness.

“So …” Sebastian exhales in frustration “… was it good for you?”

Kurt snaps his head and glares, ready to lay into the conceited asshat he insanely refers to as his boyfriend, but he sees Sebastian’s tight-lipped embarrassment, his cheeks turning a shade of red Kurt has only seen on Japanese candy, and he blurts out a laugh, eyes squinting tight until tears leak from the seams. “No! Not in the slightest!”

“Hey!” Sebastian whines when Kurt snorts. “It isn’t _that_ funny!”

“You’re right. It isn’t,” Kurt agrees, no for Kurt, anyway, although it kinda is – the great, self-proclaimed sex fanatic Sebastian Smythe, the fabled French Whore of Westerville, lasted all of a minute forty-five seconds inside his boyfriend’s mouth. At the start of the year, when Sebastian was trying to undermine Kurt and The New Directions, Kurt would have found that hilarious.

It still is, but in a more ironic sense.

“Well …” Sebastian turns on his side to look at his boyfriend “… are you kicking me out now, or do I get the chance to make it up to you?”

Kurt rolls to face him. “You’d _better_ make it up to me, or I’m dumping your ass right this minute.”

Sebastian smirks like the devil, confidence returning, as he rolls onto his hands and knees and climbs over Kurt’s body. Kurt crunches up to kiss him, to reignite some of that heat from earlier, but Sebastian’s hand on Kurt’s shoulder pushes him away. “Nu-uh-uh,” he tuts, “you’d better put that mouth away for now. It’s dangerous.”


End file.
